Danger Approaches
Yay! The 3rd book of my series! Many favorite characters die, but I don't want to ruin it for you :) Enjoy! Danger Approaches The sequel to The Hidden Enemies ‘’This beauty right here will KILL Kion and Vitani in a slow, painful death. Then, we just throw their bodies off a cliff.’’ Wazimu shook the vile, smiling demonically. ‘’But how will we get them to drink it? He’s always joined by that blasted bird, Ono, and he’s one smart cookie. Ono would ruin our plan.’’ Muuaji grumbled. She didn’t like Ono. Ono kept poking her on the head. She hated that. Kopa laughed sinisterly. ‘’Well, take out Ono, of course.’’ Muuaji looked confused. Kopa groaned, not surprised at Muuaji’s confusion. Muuaji was cunning, but didn’t have much going on upstairs, similar to her grandfather, Ed. ‘’If we kill Ono, Kion will have no one to warn him about the bottle’s lethal contents. Then, we just slip it in some water, and bye-bye Kion and Vitani!’’ He roared with delight. But how to find Ono…. ‘’Umati! Stop pushing! Inaishi! Stop harassing the elephants! Hapana!’’ Ono was in way over his head. He had a huge flock of hungry egrets to protect, when he himself was a young bird. Thank goodness Kion was with Vitani. He couldn’t handle being the keenest of sight AND being leader of an egret flock. Ever since his father, Gozi, had died, Ono found himself as the leader of the egrets. It was hard work, but he loved his flock dearly. Too bad he didn’t notice the hyena behind him…. ‘’Muuaji! Now!’’ Muuaji leaped like an antelope, grabbing Ono firmly between her jaws. She bit down, crushing and killing him instantly. ‘’That’s the last time you ever poke me again, Ono!’’ Muuaji laughed, dropping Ono’s crushed body on the ground. Kopa laughed sinisterly. ‘’No one to tattle to Kion now, eh Ono?’’ chuckled Wazimu. ‘’Now that Ono’s dead, no one can tell Kion about our plans.’’ Kopa growled. ‘’Kion and Vitani won’t know what hit them!’’ Kion and Vitani chased each other around the lair, enjoying the setting sun. They were more in love than ever. Even though they were officially a couple, Kion still felt his heart beating out of his chest everytime he tried to talk to her. She was everything he ever wanted in a mate, and so much more. Kion pounced on Vitani, and he admired her beautiful purple eyes. They were so deep, he thought he might get lost in them…. Before he knew it, they were kissing. Even though they had kissed before, each time he felt himself blushing more. He still couldn’t believe that Vitani liked him. Kion gently licked Vitani’s cheek, getting lost in her eyes once again. Kopa groaned. ‘’Ugh, look at them making out again.’’ ‘’Wow, I’ve never seen Kion kiss anyone like that.’’ Wazimu stated, sounding impressed. ‘’I’ve never seen him kiss even Busu like that.’’ Muuaji laughed. ‘’And that, THAT was, uh…. romantic.’’ Muuaji laughed again. ‘’Can you stop with the FANFARE please!?’’ Kopa roared, holding a claw to Wazimu’s throat. Wazimu laughed nervously. ‘’Now c’mon, we have to slip this into their water supply!’’ whispered Kopa, quietly sneaking into the lair. Muuaji looked at the two lions again. ‘’Wow. That is a lot of tonguing.’’ She whispered, sounding very impressed. ‘’Wazimu! The bottle.’’ Kopa demanded. Wazimu uncapped the vile and handed it to him. Kopa dumped the green liquid into the water, the two lions completely unaware. ‘’GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!’’ Roared a mysterious hyena. Kion and Vitani looked over at the intruder. Jasiri. Kopa roared with anger. ‘’Stupid hyena!! Don’t you have to run back to Nguvu and Nzuri!? You don’t have time to make out with Kion!!’’ Jasiri roared back, her roar impressive for a hyena. ‘’YOU poisoned their water supply with Mwisho juice! You wanted to kill them!!!’’ Kion and Vitani looked shocked. Kion climbed off Vitani and stood snout-to-snout with his brother. ‘’Kopa, this is bad even for you. You wanted to MURDER me, your own brother. And Vitani, she did NOTHING to you. YOU cheated on her with Kuiba! You’re just like Scar!! You even cheated on Vitani, just like Scar did with Uongo!’’ Kopa had never heard his brother speak to him like that. He was the future king. Kion was just some stupid lion who lead the Lion Guard. He was unimportant. Kopa roared with so much anger the walls shook. He lunged at Jasiri, grabbing her by the throat. He shook her hard, blood spraying everywhere. Blood dripped from Kopa’s jaws as he flung her dead body to the other side of the lair. Kion was so angry he was speechless. Vitani spoke up, crying. ‘’Kopa!! Jasiri had a family!! She had a mate!!! Those cubs will grow up with no mother all because you couldn’t have me. Nguvu and Nzuri will have no mother for the rest of their lives. You don’t deserve to live, you rotten jackal!!!’’ Kopa smiled, blood dripping from his muzzle. ‘’Well, then I guess Chungu will have to raise them.’’ Kion roared, sending Muuaji, Wazimu, and Kopa flying. He hated his brother. He was just like Scar. He had to talk to his father now. Kopa couldn’t be king. He would ruin the Pride Lands, just like Scar had. If he was king, the Pride Lands couldn’t be saved. Kion ran out of the lair, determination in his step. ‘’Where are you going!?’’ cried Vitani. ‘’I’m telling my father that that rotten jackal cannot be king.’’ Vitani trotted after him, tears still streaming from her eyes. ‘’He did WHAT!!??’’ Simba yelled, forgetting all of his kingly dignity. ‘’It’s true! Kopa poisoned our water, and then killed Jasiri!!’’ Vitani cried. Kion gave her a comforting nuzzle. ‘’He can’t possibly be king. It’s like, it’s like, my father.’’ Nala sighed. ‘’Dad, what’s mom talking about?’’ Kion asked, curious about his maternal grandfather. Nala sighed. ‘’My father, Makali, was destined to be king of the Pride Lands. He was the true king of the Pride Lands; his parents, Hatari and Almasi, were the rulers of the Pride Lands before him. He was one of the worst rulers the Pride Lands has ever had. He killed every lioness in his pride, except my mother. My mother searched for help, wanting to find a new ruler before I was born. He found Mufasa, and with him, Sarabi, Scar, and a host of lionesses. Mufasa killed Makali, and reclaimed the Pride Lands from his horrible rule. Then, me and your father were born.’’ Nala nuzzled Simba. ‘’It’s official. Kopa cannot be the next king. I must find him. Where is he?’’ Simba growled. ‘’The Outlands. He’s with Wazimu and Muuaji. ‘’ ‘’Great. Lead me to him.’’ ‘’WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M NOT GOING TO BE KING!!!?!?!?’’ Kopa roared, angrier than Kion had ever seen him before. ‘’You heard me. You are not worthy. You killed Jasiri, and tried to kill your own brother, and his girlfriend. You are not worthy of being king.’’ Simba growled. ‘’Don’t forget Ono. I killed him too.’’ Kopa smiled demonically. All of the lions were in disbelief. They couldn’t even fathom why Kopa would do such a horrible thing. He really was just like Scar. Simba roared with fury. Kopa roared with fury. ‘’Kiara will assume the throne from me when I pass. NOT you.’’ Simba roared, getting up in Kopa’s face. ‘’Oh, is that so?’’ Kopa smiled demonically. Hyenas! Now!’’ The whole clan of hyenas lunged at Nala, ten hyenas versus one lioness. Simba, Vitani and Kion leaped into the fray, but more hyenas did, too. Kuacha bit Nala’s neck, drawing blood. Muuaji ripped chunks out of Nala’s ear. Dhaifu ripped patches of fur out of Nala’s back. Mfupa bit at Nala’s tail. Kion sent Dhaifu flying, a bloody chunk ripped out of his side. He knew the limits of a weak hyena. He turned tail and fled, his brother, Udhaifu, right behind him. Simba grabbed Kuacha by the neck, strangling her. He threw her dead body aside, then took out more hyenas. Muuaji ran to her sister’s side. She gently licked her sister’s neck, whimpering softly. Then, she cried: ‘’Hyenas, draw back! It’s not worth losing members just for one lioness!’’ The hyenas did as they were told, surrounding Kuacha’s body. Muuaji turned around and roared: ‘’You will pay for this Simba!! You will pay for killing my sister!! I will avenge her if it’s the last thing I do!’’ She turned around and cried over her sister’s body. Simba approached Nala. He gently licked her cheek. Nothing. He nuzzled. Nothing. He checked for a pulse. Nothing. Simba burst into tears. His mate was dead. Killed, all because Kopa couldn’t have Vitani. Simba was so furious, he said nothing. Once at Pride Rock, all of the lions cried. Even Vitani, and she and Nala didn’t spend much time together. It was a sad day for the Pride Lands. The animals stood at the base of Pride Rock, looking up at their heartbroken king. Simba sighed, then said: ‘’Nala, your queen, was killed today, by orders of your former prince, Kopa. Her journey through the Circle of Life ended early. Kopa will no longer be your future king. When I pass, Kiara will take my place.’’ The animals were in disbelief. They couldn’t believe that their queen was dead. They loved her too much. She was a great queen. And now, she was gone. All because of Kopa. The prince who had showed so much promise. Had. Simba sighed. ‘’Kion, watch out. Kopa is out there. He will try to kill you and Vitani at every possible opportunity. Be careful.’’ Kion growled. ‘’I will.’’ Category:Love Stories Category:DixieCountryGirl Category:Fanfiction Category:Sequel Fanfictions